


the archer

by Whyyyyy



Series: song fics [4]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyyyyy/pseuds/Whyyyyy
Summary: song fic based on the archer by taylor swift
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: song fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151246
Kudos: 6





	the archer

_Combat, I'm ready for combat_

Janis’s guard is always up.

_I say I don't want that, but what if I do?_

She’s scared of affection, especially from girls.

_'Cause cruelty wins in the movies_

She knows that not everyone is out to get her.

_I've got a hundred thrown-out speeches I almost said to you_

Knowing that is what almost convinced her to tell Cady.

_Easy they come, easy they go_

But then everything went to hell.

_I jump from the train, I ride off alone_

She and Cady are no longer speaking.  
  
_I never grew up, it's getting so old_

She’s not even all that mad anymore.

_Help me hold onto you_

She just doesn’t know how to fix it.

_I've been the archer_

Janis knows that she’s partly to blame for what happened.

_I've been the prey_

What Cady did was shitty, sure.

_Who could ever leave me, darling?_

She shouldn’t have turned on Janis like that.

_But who could stay?_

But then again, the whole thing was Janis’s plan.

_Dark side, I search for your dark side_

The whole thing is stupidly reminiscent of the Regina debacle.

_But what if I'm alright, right, right, right here?_

The one that almost broke Janis and still stings years later.

_And I cut off my nose just to spite my face_

She still has the scars.

_Then I hate my reflection for years and years_

The shame she feels when she catches sight of them in the mirror almost makes her want to make more.

_I wake in the night, I pace like a ghost_

Janis doesn’t really sleep anymore.

_The room is on fire, invisible smoke_

Instead, she lies awake, staring at the ceiling.

_And all of my heroes die all alone_

Cursing herself, cursing Cady.

_Help me hold onto you_

Wishing she knew how to fix it.

_I've been the archer,_

Janis stands on the table.

_I've been the prey_

”So your best friend screwed you over...”

_Screaming, who could ever leave me, darling?_

She sees Cady run out the door.

_But who could stay?_

She trails off midspeech.

_(I see right through me, I see right through me)_

”Sorry, um. I can’t do this.”

_'Cause they see right through me_

She hops off the table and runs after Cady.

_They see right through me_

The other girls look on in mild interest.

_They see right through_

“Caddy!”

_Can you see right through me?_

Cady turns away from Regina, eyes widening when she sees Janis.

_They see right through_

Regina looks on.

_They see right through me_

Janis knows Cady knows what she’s going to say before she says it.

_I see right through me_

Janis honestly doesn’t know why she waited so long.

_I see right through me_

”I love-“

_All the king's horses, all the king's men_

“Janis! Janis! Wake up!” _  
  
Couldn't put me together again_

Janis lies in the street.

_'Cause all of my enemies started out friends_

The last thing she sees before she passes out is Cady and Regina’s faces staring down at her.

_Help me hold onto you_

Her lips form Cady’s name, and then she’s out.

_I've been the archer_

Janis wakes up in a bright white hospital room.

_I've been the prey_

Regina, Damian, and Cady are all crowded around her.

_Who could ever leave me, darling?_

They all look like hell.

_But who could stay?_

But then again, she probably does too.

_(I see right through me, I see right through me)_

“Caddy.”  
  
_Who could stay?_

Regina and Damian slip silently out of the room, leaving them alone.

_Who could stay?_

”Caddy,” Janis says again.

_Who could stay?_

“I know, Janis.”

_You could stay_

Cady takes her hand.

_You could stay_

Janis sighs softly.

_You_

Janis feels her defenses melt away.

_Combat, I'm ready for combat_

She doesn’t need them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i just want a mean girls edit where this song plays over a compilation of scenes, ideally starting right when the camera pans to janis's face after cady says the bad thing (you know what i mean, folks). is that too much to ask? *cries in cadnis*


End file.
